


A Cleared Head

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian, Breast Expansion, F/M, F2F Transformation, IQ Reduction, Mind Control, Raceplay, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: Harold uses an experimental gas on his soon-to-be ex-wife.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	A Cleared Head

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains raceplay and forced/non-con transformation. There’s also some seriously questionable parallels to domestic violence.

Harold exhausted and distracted. The notes on the clipboard in front of him blurred and swam. He rubbed his eyes and tried to refocus.

It had been a long week. His wife had formally begun the divorce process. He had received the court summons in the mail yesterday. Until now, he had held out for a glimmer of hope that she would have a change of heart, come to her senses and try to make it work again. Now, she was moving to deny him custody of their 17 year old. He still couldn’t believe how quickly she had soured to him.

Be blinked away the cobwebs and began reading again, mouthing the words. Increased libido in the male mice. Passiveness in the females. Mice with brown spots turning totally dark. What the hell had these guys been up to?

The test results were ridiculous. Whatever their initial intention had been, there was no way this could be a successful trial run. He supposed that’s why they had called him in in the first place. He was there to clean up their mess, to try and salvage some practical application from this disaster of an experiment.

Of course, his wife was the more qualified one. They had both been postdocs together when they first met. She had long since transitioned out of the lab, but Gina had been unbelievably good with this sort of thing. In his darker moments, Harold wondered if she was the reason he had been able to get as far ahead in his career as he had. Her emotional support aside, Gina had been the first person he would go to whenever he became mired down in the testing process.

He shook his head. He was dwelling on her again. The fact he still had to go through the same motions every day, the same motions that he had once looked forward to every morning when he was still young and in love. When he would daydream about getting closer to the beautiful Asian girl in his University lab.

Harold was so distracted, he failed to notice one of the mice had squirmed its way off of the Lucite tray in front of him. It wasn’t until the rodent hit the floor, letting out an audible “squeak!”. He snapped out of it, ducking down quickly to scoop up the mouse, banging his elbow against the table. The whole thing rattled, shifting the tubes and canisters around.

Still bent over, smarting from the pain, Harold was at perfect level when the aerosol canister discharged.

It was fully dark out when Gina pulled into her driveway. From outside, she could tell Nancy’s light was off.

_Good_ , she thought, _she has to get up early for school tomorrow_. The last thing Gina needed was dealing with a cranky teenager first thing a breakfast.

The board meeting had run late. The investors in Japan had insisted that they conclude the research proposal before quarter end. _No_ , Gina corrected herself, _I_ _had insisted on that._

She sighed. As nice as it had been to finally leave the sterile environment of the lab, she had her doubts about transitioning into her executive position. Too much pressure, too many long hours. Of course, Harold had never understood. He was a nice guy to be sure, but he never had been supportive enough of her decision to leave behind science and focus on business.

But she *was* good at it. She had jumped to VP in under a year and it was looking like she was on the fast track to become a board member. All before she turned 40.

Gina’s tired brain was just punchy enough that Harold’s car parked in the garage didn’t register as abnormal. After all, she had come home to that car parked in the exact same spot. for over a decade. Reality snapped back soon enough though.

_What was he doing here? This late?_

His soon to be bachelor apartment was two towns over, so there was no good excuse for him coming over. Not this late, not after she had made it perfectly clear he was no longer welcome.

The front door to the house opened and Harold, her estranged husband strolled out to greet her. Something was wrong. He was smiling, acting excited to see her. The wrongness of the situation didn’t seem to occur to him.

As Gina approached, she was more and more wary. Had he snapped? Why hadn’t she taken out a restraining order? When her lawyer had given her the option, it had seemed unnecessarily cruel. Now, with this grinning idiot surprising her at 11PM at her own doorstep, she couldn’t muster the same sympathy.

“Honey, it’s great to see you. Come in, come in!”

“Cut the crap Harold. You know you’re not supposed to be here. ”

“I know what you said, but I’ve been thinking a bit today. A lot actually.” They were standing in the foyer now, door still ajar. “And you know what? I forgive you.”

He said this with genuine sympathy in his eyes. Laying a hand on her shoulder.

“WHAT,“ she slapped his hand away “THE. FUCK.”

“I forgive you honey!” he beamed.

“Harold, you’ve lost it. Get the hell out before I call the cops.”

“See, this is what I’m talking about.” His face turned into a look a disappointment. “That damn attitude.”

“I’m serious. Get out Harold.”

Gina turned to her briefcase She needed to get her phone out, now. She didn’t think it would come to calling the police. She hoped the threat would be enough. She wasn’t even sure if she had the legal right to kick him out, but she needed to do something. He was acting crazy and it was scaring her.

“I really hoped we could do this the easy way, but you’ll have to agree you’re not giving me any choice.“

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small white nozzled can. The yellow and black symbol on the side set off warning bells in Gina’s mind.

_Biohazard._

“This really is for you own good.” He said in the same tone a parent would tell his child to take their medicine. “You’re going to understand in a moment.”

Gina was already off balance, with one hand in her briefcase when Harold pushed her over. She hit the ground hard. Her smart business glasses flew across the floor and she looked over at them with shock. This didn’t seem real. Her husband had always been gentle, mild mannered. She had never seen his so much as slam a door in the years she had know him.

“Really, your own good.” He repeated. pinning her arms down with his knees as he straddled her chest.

He took his free hand and held her mouth open. Tasting the salt from his fingers, she instinctively bit down hoping it was enough to draw blood. Harold winced and didn’t budge.

_The can!_ He had forced the nozzle into her mouth and now her teeth pressed down against the hard plastic. He pulled the trigger without hesitation, letting a long blast of the metallic tasting vapor cover the back of Gina’s throat . She coughed reflexively, jerking up just enough to move the canister out of her mouth.

Harold still sat there, staring at her, while the world began to swim.

“You bastard” she managed in a hoarse whisper. Another coughing fit struck and Harold finally moved off of her, never taking his eyes off her face.

“You…”

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. The coughing was keeping her from getting her bearings. She was dimly aware Harold mas dragging her. Moving her to the living room.

She grayed out, unable to breathe.

* * *

Her husband was sitting with his arm around her when Gina came to.

She didn’t know how long she had been out for, but it had been enough time for Harold to have unbuttoned her top. He was gently caressing her breast over her bra. His face was still calm and concerned.

“Here honey, you spit it out the first time.”

Before she knew what was happening, Harold, had placed the spray back into her mouth..

“Breathe.” he instructed, and for some reason she did. Immediately, she felt light headed again.

He removed the nozzle again.

“And how do you feel?”

She sagged back into the couch.

“Pissed,” she said in the same horse tone from before. “Pissed and exhausted.”

“Good. Now do you like me touching you, like this?” He squeezed her breast slightly.

She nodded. _Why did that feel so good? It wasn’t as if the sensation was unnatural… It just felt good to be taken advantage of._ Her mind recognized the foreignness of the thought and recoiled a little. _This was fucked up._ But then, why why was she getting wet?

“You like it when I touch you, don’t you?”

“Mmmhmm.” she managed to mummer.

“You want me to keep doing this? To keep using you?”

_Yes, she did_. She curled her face in concentration. _What was going on?_

“Listen to me honey, because in a moment you won’t even care. I want to see the old you know exactly what’s happening. You’re going to change and you’re going to like it.

“This gas? It increases my desire to dominate you, and your desire to be submissive. Well, that and some other interesting side effects.”

He moved the canister in front of her face. This time she wrapped her lips around it willingly, without prompt.

_It feels good,_ she thought. _It always feels good when I’m doing something I’m supposed to. And I’m supposed to suck. I can suck sooooo good._

She closed her eyes and began breathing in as Harold pulled the trigger again.

The cool vapor filled her lungs. It filled her mind. She wanted him to do this. She wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her.

“Ahh, there we go.” He said, sounding far away. “Can you feel that?”

She wasn’t sure what he meant until her bra started tightening. At least, that what she thought it was, but she was wrong. She was being a silly girl again, thinking she knew what was happening to her. She should just let Harold explain. He would know.

“That’s the secondary effect.” He said jiggling her breast. “The inflation.”

Gina looked at him with doe eyes, not understanding. The hiss of the can seemed to drown everything else out.

Harold chuckled a little. “Your breasts… hmm. – Your tits?”

She nodded, that she understood. Her titties, the ones that belonged to him. Her big jiggly titties… but… but they weren’t big, were they?

She moved her chest against his hand and felt her tits new size.

“Mmhmm?” she hummed through the hiss of the can. She gave him a confused look.

“This is going to make your tits bigger.” he explained, his words seeming to echo from a mile away. “See?”

He lifted her left breast slightly out of her bra. Glancing at her reflection the the darkened living room window, she could see it slowly inflate.

“Here, stand up.” He stood, leading her with the nozzle. It felt good to do what he said.

Standing she could see it wasn’t just her chest that was ballooning. She twisted to see her ass getting larger, straining against her pencil skirt.

“Now you get to be my little fucktoy.”

She giggled, losing the spray from her lips, which suddenly seemed swollen.

She immediately made a pouting noise.

“I think that’s enough for now.” he said, putting the canister aside.

She nodded. Agreeing with him felt good.

“And how do you feel now, Gina?” He asked, leaning in.

She giggled, biting a finger.

“Gina?”

“Like, you made my titties bigger!” She stared at her reflection, transfixed by the sight of her newly voluptuous figure. She jumped up and down a bit, watching her body bounce.

As much as Harold was enjoying his wife acting like a little bimbo, it was the next stage of transformation he was really curious about. The effect on the lab mice had been shocking, to say the least. Reduction of genetic complexity, near immediate change in outward appearance.

The next round of changes were barely noticeable at this point, subtle to the point where Harold wondered if he was just imagining things. Gina was blissfully oblivious, pawing at her husbands cock through his pants.

“See, what the final effect does is reduce your complexity. In your case, erasing the minority of inherited racial traits.”

Gina looked up at him, struggling to understand his words.

“Concurrent to this, you begin to conform to your partners expectations in apprentice and behavior. Expectations, that for affected males, is usually rather base. In this case, you’re quite aware of what I want from you: a loyal wife. Conveniently, you’re ¾ Filipino.”

He unzipped his pants, much to Gina’s delight.

“You were always kind enough to indulge my not so secret Asian fetish when we were still on good terms. But, since my own dosing, I can attest I’ve become enthralled with the idea of a nice, submissive Asian housewife.”

Gina’s skin had darkened a shade since he had begun explaining. Subtle changes to her facial features were beginning to become apparent. Her nose had widened slightly, her eyes had become more accented.

“Like, what, mister?” she was confused and seemingly unaware. Harold knew the severe ditzyness would recede slightly over time, but her days of running conferences we long behind her now.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that.” Harold said with a chuckle.

“Mister, I don’t wanna be stupid.”

“No?”

Gina shook her head and pouted.

“But don’t you like having big tits?”

She nodded and continued to play with his engorged cock, now lightly licking the head.

“I bet you’re still really smart. What can you still remember?”

“Ummmm, like, lots of things.”

“What about sucking cock?”

She looked relieved. “Yeah! Totally. I’m really good at that. Can I?”

“Go right ahead, honey”

Gina slipped his dick between her newly bee-stung lips.

Harold admired the view of his wife bobbing up and down, her bubbled ass moving with her head.

He didn’t last long, but with the drug coursing through his body his sex drive didn’t recede an iota while he came in her mouth. She greedily sucked down her husband’s cum with determination.

“You like I suck cock?” she asked, her voice beginning to shift to match her newly adopted personality as a stereotypical, submissive Asian housewife.

“Yes, I like it very much honey. You’re going to be a good wife from now on?”

She nodded. “I suck cock all time. But you fuck me now?”

Harold patted her head. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” she said, turning around on her knees and lifting her ass in the air. She hiked her impossibly tight skirt up and slid her dripping panties down her thighs. “You like fucky?”

Harold didn’t need more prompting as he pushed himself into her swollen, moist pussy.

One last side effect he had neglected to mention had been the unparalleled need for impregnation the drug instilled in the female. There had even been cases of faux pregnancy in the tests, subjects displaying signs of lactation and belly bumps mere hours after intercourse.

While he didn’t bother explaining all of this while he pounded away at his wife, baby making was certainly on both their minds.

“You cum in me?” Gina said between thrusts.

“God yes, I’m going to come in you, you little whore. I’m going to knock you up a dozen times over!”

Again, he came fast, shooting ungodly amounts of cum into her fertile womb. Gina could feel every inch of her pussy being filled. Waves of euphoria passed through her as she knelt on the ground. In what was left of her mind, she knew she was doing what she was made for. Overcome by the ecstasy, Gina turned on her back, closed her eyes and felt the warmth radiating from her pussy.

Harold stood back, satisfied and watched his wife’s body react to the seed he had just filled her with: Her stomach began to expand out slightly. Her breasts expanded even more as they filled with milk. His wife had become some sick caricature of an Asian fertility goddess.

The unrealness of the situation began to sneak back into his mind. As he knew from earlier in the day, doubts and guilt would probably follow. He reached down and picked up the white can he had just dosed his wife with and took a deep hit himself.

His mind swam for a moment and he had to balance himself on the coffee table. His wife, oblivious to the world around her at the moment, continued to squirm on the carpet.

The greyness receded and Harold felt the wonderfully intoxicating drug rush through his system. All uneasiness was swept away. This was how it was supposed to be, he was only setting it right. His wife had forgotten her role was to be a subservient little cum bucket. No wonder she had been so unhappy with him before. He had let her act like man, letting her play office. She had been frustrated and stressed. A silly Asian girl like her needed to be home, making food, cleaning the house and letting her husband fuck babies into her. That’s what she was good at.

“Come on honey, let’s go check on our daughter.” He felt the heft of the canister in this palm. “I think one she gets her head cleared, she’ll be very happy with our new family.”

**Author's Note:**

> This an unfinished story I scrapped years ago. I’m alternatively aroused and ashamed by the narrative, so take this as you will. Posting with zero edits, so apologies in advance for the typos and choppy flow.


End file.
